1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimping tool for crimping fittings onto the ends of flexible tubing or hose and, in particular, to a selectively adjustable crimping tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tools for crimping fittings, usually fittings such as extrudable metallic connectors, connections or the like, onto the ends of flexible tubes or hoses are known in the prior art.
The prior art crimping tools were not totally satisfactory as they were not easily adjustable, if adjustable required a plurality of removable die pieces which were to difficult to remove and install onto the tool and required careful storage and/or did not allow simple radial removal of a crimped fitting/hose assembly from the tool after completion of the crimping operation (i.e. removal required the entire hose to be pulled axially through the die).